Write your answer as a whole number and remainder. $17 \div 5 = ~$
Explanation: Let's divide ${17}$ circles into groups of $5$. We get $3$ groups of $5$ with $2$ circles leftover. $17 \div 5 = 3 \text{ R } 2$